Our Little Moment
by kkkwon
Summary: SEVENTEEN and their little moment! Jicheol / Jihan / Junhao / Soonseok / Meanie Couple / Verkwan ; BooNon / Chanxeveryone.
1. Vernon x Seungkwan

"Stop It Right Now, Kwannie!"

 _HansolxSeungkwan_

 _In case Hansol can't take a focus to his favorite TV show because of Seungkwan's voice. Seungkwan's beautiful voice._

"Jamong mong mong mong mong mong mong mong mong~" Seungkwan bernyanyi sembari menuangkan susu berperisa pisang favoritnya, setelah mug cokelatnya terisi, ia menyimpan kembali botol susu berwarna kuning itu kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Mong mong mong mong mong mong mong mong~" Bibir lelaki itu tidak berhenti bernyanyi, begitupun saat ia menyimpan bokongnya pada sofa di ruang tengah, disamping Hansol.

"Want some?" Ucapnya dalam bahasa Inggris, Hansol yang saat itu sedang menonton ulang acara Show Me The Money menolehkan kepalanya.

"Nah, thanks." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, kembali memperhatikan bagaimana Black Nut _rapping_ dengan skill yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah~" Seungkwan menyesap susunya dan menyimpan mug di nakas sebelah sofa, setelahnya.

"Jamong mong mong mong mong mong mong mong mong~" bibirnya kembali bersenandung, mengambil majalah ELLE edisi bulan lalu dan membukannya. Hansol, disebelahnya, berusaha untuk fokus pada tontonannya dan tidak menghiraukan suara Seungkwan.

"Mong mong mong mong mong mong mong mong~" Lembar demi lembar majalah itu Seungkwan buka, tentu saja ditemani lantunan _Jamong Song_ dari bibir kecilnya.

"Kwannie." Hansol mengerang, mengambil majalah ELLE secara paksa dan melemparnya asal keatas meja.

"Eh?!" Seungkwan terkesiap, ada apa dengan lelaki itu?

Belum sempat melayangkan protes, tubuh Seungkwan sudah berada didalam pelukan _rapper_ blasteran itu. Membuka matanya lebih lebar, Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan alis bertautan.

"Ya Chwe Hansol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seungkwan bertanya, membuat teman _seangkatannya_ itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Diam dan berhenti menyanyi. Aku tidak bisa fokus." Hansol menjawab dengan mode dinginnya, membuat perempatan merah muncul diatas kepala Seungkwan.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa berhenti bernyanyi, suaraku in— "  
"Ya, suaramu terlalu indah, aku jadi tidak bisa fokus!" Hansol mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Seungkwan mengerang pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?!" Seungkwan melepaskan relungan tangan lelaki 4D itu, beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai menyerang Hansol dengan berberapa pukulan.

"Hey hey! Kenapa memukulku?!" Hansol tertawa dan mencoba menghindar, ia tahu, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sedang tersipu malu dan mencoba menutupinya dengan memberikan pukulan.

"Stop it right now, Kwannie." Hansol memberinya peringatan, hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa pukulan yang lebih _keras_ dari Seungkwan.

"Ya, Boo Seungkwan!" Dan hap! Hansol berhasil mengambil kedua tangan vokalis itu, membuat Seungkwan terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Seungkwan kembali duduk disisi Hansol, memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti berharap Hansol melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku kan hanya berbicara kebenaran, apanya yang salah, hm?" Hansol bertanya, memegang tangan Seungkwan dengan lebih _gentle_.

"Aku kan jadi tersipu! Ugh, aku membencimu!" Seungkwan menubrukkan wajahnya pada dada Hansol setelah itu, menyembunyikan wajah semerah tomat miliknya. Hansol terkekeh, memeluk Seungkwan dan mengambil salah satu tangan _main vocal_ tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Pelantun Lizzie Velasquez itu berucap mantap, lalu mencium tangan lelaki yang lebih tua setelahnya. Seungkwan mengerang pelan, kekasihnya ini sangat menyebalkan!


	2. Soonyoung x Seokmin

"Seokmin's Embrace"

 _SeokminxSoonyoung_

 _Pelukan Seokmin lebih nyaman dibandingkan kasur di dorm mereka, if you want to know._

"Seokmin-ah." Seokmin mengalihkan perhatian dari PSP baru miliknya, menemukan Soonyoung yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau baru tidur lima menit yang lalu, hyung." Menyimpan game favoritenya, ia menghampiri Soonyoung yang sedang menggeliat.

"Ayo kita ke sungai Han." Soonyoung berucap, memeluk Seokmin sesaat setelah lelaki yang lebih muda menghampirinya.

"Kau kan kelelahan, hyung." Seokmin mengusap-usap kepala berambut putih milik Soonyoung, dan mendapatkan respon gelengan setelahnya.

"Justru itu, aku butuh udara segar. Please~" Soonyoung memberikan suara termanis miliknya. Seokmin menghela nafas—tidak, bukannya ia malas menemani Soonyoung hyung- _nya_. Hanya saja, hyungnya itu sudah tidak tidur hampir lima hari dan besok mereka tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, seharusnya Soonyoung beristirahat saja di dorm.

"Baiklah, tapi biar kupastikan kau memakai mantel tebal, ya." Dan dengan ucapan Seokmin itu, Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda mencubit ujung hidungnya gemas.

"Coups hyung! Aku dan Soonyoung hyung akan berjalan-jalan sebentar!" Seokmin berteriak, memberikan informasi pada si leader tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan hyung kesayangannya.

"Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam, ingat itu!" Seungcheol, yang saat itu sedang mencucui piring (yang mana sebenarnya jadwal Jihoon untuk mencucui piring) membalas berteriak, dan mendapat protes dari Chan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Mendengan izin dari sang tetua, Seokmin segera menggandeng tangan Soonyoung dan berjalan menuju pintu dorm mereka. Mengganti sandal tidur Soonyoung dengan sepatu kets simpel, kedua lelaki berbeda unit itu memulai acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Dengan beberapa _jokes_ yang dilontarkan, dan _pick up line_ Seokmin di akhir (Soonyoung tidak tahu apakah ada cara untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya), mereka sampai di dekat sungai Han. Mencari tempat yang minim pengunjung, keduanya mulai mendudukkan diri.

"Lelah tidak, hyung?" Seokmin bertanya pada Soonyoung yang kini mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau.

"Tidak, aku kan bersamamu." Ujar Soonyoung, mengambil satu tangan Seokmin dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan-akan Seokmin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Seokmin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap ribuan bintang diatas sana—yang mana sibuk memancarkan sinar.

"Hyung." Seokmin memanggil lelaki yang lebih tua, membuat beberapa lingkaran abstrak pada tangan Soonyoung yang ia genggam.

"Hm?" Soonyoung menoleh, memberikan senyuman yang dapat membuat jantung Seokmin berpacu sangat kencang.

"Sudah lama tidak membuka sesi SoonSeok Talk, ya?" Seokmin berucap, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana Soonyoung merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau benar, kita terlalu sibuk." Soonyoung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa," Seokmin menggantung ucapannya, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Soonyoung, membuat lelaki dengan mata sipit itu kebingungan, "Selama aku masih bisa memelukmu, tidak apa-apa tidak ada SoonSeok Talk." Lelaki dengan senyum menawan itu menjadikan lengannya bantalan untuk Soonyoung.

Leader dari _performance team_ itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia memilih untuk menghadap Seokmin dan memeluk lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Kau lelah, ya? Tidak biasanya diam seperti ini." Seokmin bertanya, memberi Soonyoung beberapa usapan pada punggungnya.

"Hm…" Soonyoung memberi anggukan dalam pelukannya, membuat Seokmin terkekeh.

"Tidurlah, akan kubangunkan jam 10 nanti. Coups hyung tidak akan marah, kok." Dengan begitu, Seokmin memberikan beberapa tepukan lembut pada punggung Soonyoung, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua segera merasakan berat pada matanya. Ia siap untuk mengarungi alam mimpi yang sempat tertunda.

Well, membuat koreografi untuk tiga lagu itu bukan hal yang mudah, tentu Soonyoung lelah. Dan mengajak Seokmin untuk pergi keluar dorm memanglah pilihan yang bagus. Ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman didalam pelukan kekasihnya itu tanpa ada satu memberpun yang menganggunya.

 _Pelukan Seokmin lebih nyaman dibandingkan kasur di dorm mereka, if you want to know_.


	3. Jihoon x Seungcheol

"Behave, Lee Jihoon!"

 _SeungcheolxJihoon_

 _Jihoon tidak peduli, ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit dan satu-satunya yang harus Seungcheol lakukan adalah memeluknya, bukan memanggilkan dokter._ _ **  
**_

"Hey Chan, bagaimana tugasmu?" Seungcheol menghampiri Chan setelah mengeringkan semua piring yang sudah ia bersihkan.

"Kalaupun aku bilang tidak bisa, tidak akan ada yang mau membantuku, hyung." Chan menjawab dengan aksen khasnya. Seungcheol tertawa geli dan menepuk-nepuk kepala maknae itu.

"Tidak meminta bantuan Hansol?" Seungcheol bertanya, mengambil satu kursi dan duduk disebelah Chan.

"Malas, dia sedang menonton Show Me The Money, mana mau membantuku."

"Kalau Mingyu?"

"Tidak, hyung. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung sedang latihan."

"Seokmi—"

"Kau yang mengizinkan Seokmin hyung dan Soonyoung hyung pergi."

"Oh ya, kau benar. Junghan, mungkin?"

"Mana mungkin Junghan hyung mengingat materi ini? Dan jangan tanyakan Jisoo hyung, mereka berdua sedang asyik menonton film dikamar." Seungcheol menatap iba pada maknae mereka. Ia sendiri merasa sangat tidak berguna, well, salah satu hal yang ia benci di dunia ini adalah matematika, dan seorang Lee Chan dipinggirnya ini sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika, yang mana Seungcheol sendiri tidak mengingat bagamana _a_ bisa dikalikan dengan _b._ Leader dari Hip Hop unit itu menghela nafas, hanya ada satu orang lagi yang belum ia tanyakan.

"Tidak meminta bantuan Jihoon? Dia murid yang pintar, loh." Chan menggeleng, mencoba mengingat materi _invers_ yang ia yakin sudah pernah ia catat.

"Jihoon hyung sedang sakit, hyung tidak tahu?" Chan bertanya, membuka beberapa halaman kebelakan mencoba mencari materi rumit itu. Seungcheol yang mendengarnya terkesiap.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" Ia bertanya, Chan dapat mendengar ada nada khawatir yang sangat kentara disana. Ia memilih untuk melepaskan tatapannya pada buku dan memilih melihat hyungnya.

"Ia mengeluh sakit pada kepalanya, bukankah sesudah makan malam tadi ia bilang padamu?" Chan bertanya, dan dibandingkan menjawab, Seungcheol memilih untuk menggeleng dan segera beranjak dari sisi Chan, menuju kamarnya.

Seungcheol berjalan dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Ia lupa bahwa ia mencuci piring menggantikan Jihoon yang izin pergi ke kamar terlebih dahulu—heol, ia tidak tahu kalau Jihoon sakit.

"Jihoon-ah." Membuka pintu dengan cat cokelat dihadapannya, Seungcheol dapat melihat bagaimana lelaki berambut _pink_ itu tengah telungkup dikasur milik sang _leader_.

"Ji." Seungcheol menghampiri Jihoon, mendaratkan bokongnya disisi ranjang, menyentuh kening kekasihnya.

"Hyung." Jihoon memanggilnya, lelaki yang lebih muda itu tengah membelakangnginya, _by the way_.

"Dimana yang sakit, hm?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan lembut, Jihoon berbalik dan memegang tangan Seungcheol yang berada di keningnya. Seungcheol dapat melihat bagaimana Jihoon berkeringat dengan banyak.

"S-sakit hyung." Jihoon menatap Seungcheol dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang kentara.

"Ya Tuhan," Seungcheol yang baru menyadari suhu tinggi Jihoon membelakakan matanya. Ia menyingkirkan poni Jihoon untuk memastikannya kembali. "Kau panas sekali." Ia melanjutkan.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan Seungcheol melihat bagaimana kekasih kecilnya itu menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku akan memanggil Junghan, tunggu sebentar, ya." Dengan satu kecupan pada kening Jihoon, Seungcheol segera memanggil Junghan.

Tidak sampai satu menit, tiga orang tertua dalam grup itu kembali, melihat Jihoon yang kini sudah menangis.

"Jihoon-ah, kau kenapa?!" Junghan segera mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jihoon, mengecek suhu tubuh Jihoon dan menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Kau meriang lagi." Ia memeluk Jihoon setelahnya, menenangkan lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Seungcheol, ambil beberapa selimut milik member lain, Jisoo, ambilkan air dingin dan lap kompres. Juga obat milik Jihoon." Dan kedua lelaki yang diperintahkan itu segera menjalankan tugas, Junghan kini sudah ikut berbaring, memeluk Jihoon dan memberikan beberapa pijatan pada kepala produser itu.

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Sakitnya akan segera hilang, kok." Junghan memberikan beberapa kalimat penenang, yang mana sama sekali tidak manjur—biasanya Jihoon akan lebih tenang.

"Sakit hyung…" Jihoon berkata dalam tangisnya, Junghan mengecup puncak kepalanya, ia dapat merasakan Jihoon mengigil dalam pelukannya.

"Ini selimutnya." Seungcheol datang dengan beberapa selimut ditangannya—termasuk selimut dengan motif polkadot pink putih milik Seungkwan _("Hyung! Mau dibawa kemana selimut cantikku?!" "Pinjam sebentar, Jihoon sakit dan jangan ribut!)_

Junghan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jihoon perlahan, dan menyelimuti Jihoon setelahnya. Memerintahkan Seungcheol untuk menurunkan suhu AC dikamar itu—dan segera Seungcheol lakukan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Jisoo kembali. Seungcheol membantu Jihoon meminum obatnya dan Junghan dengan apik memberikan kompres pada Jihoon yang masih menggigil.

"Apa kita memerlukan dokter?" Seungcheol bertanya, ia berada disisi kanan Jihoon (Junghan disisi kiri) dan menggengam tangan kekasihnya. Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana Jihoon berteriak _"Tidak mau!"._

"Kita tunggu sampai jam sepuluh nanti, kalau demamnya belum turun, kau boleh memanggil dokter Kim." Junghan berucap, membuat Jihoon mengerang. Ia benci dokter, jujur saja!

"Jangan nakal, Lee Jihoon!" Dan Jihoon lebih membenci bagaimana Junghan-hyung menjadi sangat galak saat mengurusi orang sakit.

"Hyung…" Jihoon menatap Seungcheol, meminta bentuan yang mana hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari sang leader.

"Junghan benar, aku tidak mau kau sakit besok. Kita sudah berjanji untuk membeli ice cream, kan?" Seungcheol kini merebahkan badannya, kasur kecil—yang sudah biasa mereka berdua tempati ini, terasa lebih hangat.

Jihoon tidak menjawab lagi, ia memiringkan badannya menghadap Seungcheol dan memeluk kekasihnya—tidak mempedulikan saat lap kompres yang ada dikeningnya jatuh.

"Jihoon—" Junghan yang hendak mengomel berhenti ketika Jisoo menepuk pundaknya, membisikkan " _biarkan saja,"_ melihat bagaimana Jihoon memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat.

Seungcheol tertawa, ia tahu kalau seseorang demam suhunya bisa menurun jikalau dipeluk seseorang yang lainnya—dan menularkan pada orang yang dipeluknya. Ia membalas pelukan Jihoon dan mengisyaratkan pada Junghan dan Jisoo untuk meninggalkannya berdua.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa memakan ice cream besok." Seungcheol berucap, Jihoon tidak peduli, ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit dan satu-satunya yang harus Seungcheol lakukan adalah memeluknya, bukan memanggilkan dokter.


	4. Wonwoo x Mingyu

"Practice Room"  
MingyuxWonwoo

 _Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk membelikan ice cream cokelat kesukaan Mingyu saat pulang nanti, ya!_

Latihan rutin sudah selesai tiga jam yang lalu, dan Seventeen segera meluncur pulang menuju dorm kesayangan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka cepat-cepat mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan beberapa yang lainnya diam, tergeletak dilantai. Mingyu dan Wonwoo termasuk diantara _beberapa yang tergeletak dilantai_. Mingyu tidur terlentang—seakan memberitahu dunia bahwa dia mempunyai badan yang sangat indah, menutup kedua matanya. Dan Wonwoo _betah_ dengan posisinya, dimana paha Mingyu menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan lelaki yang labih muda, Wonwoo tetap membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit dorm dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu, yang mana dijawab dengan dehaman pelan oleh yang lain.

"Ayo kembali ke ruang latihan." Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya, memainkan kukunya yang mulai memanjang.

"Apa? Ruang latihan?" Mingyu tertawa sarkatis, "Aku bosan, kita sudah berada di ruangan itu selama lebih dari lima belas jam." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik saat ini, dan itu artinya tidak baik juga dia berada di sekitar member-membernya. Bahkan Minghao selalu bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja karena Wonwoo hanya diam sejak mereka latihan, dan Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan _anak China_ itu.

"Tapi aku ingin kembali kesana." Wonwoo berucap, membuat sang kekasih membuka kedua matanya.

"Tidak hyung, kita harus beristirahat." Mingyu bangkit dari posisinya tanpa menjatuhkan kepala Wonwoo yang masih setia berada di pahanya.

"Kita bisa beristirahat disana, lebih tenang." Mingyu terdiam, ia dapat mendengar bagaimana suara Chan yang berteriak-teriak di kamar mandi sana, memprotes bagaimana Seungkwan dengan bahagianya melihat mata sang maknae terkena _shampoo_. Dan ia pikir, keributan para maknae itu menganggu Wonwoo- _nya_.

Mingyu memindahkan kepala bersurai hitam milik Wonwoo dengan perlahan, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Jangan berisik, maknaes!"

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Mingyu berbicara seperti itu kepada para maknae yang sedang membersihkan tubuh mereka. Dan Wonwoo kesal setengah mati, seharusnya Mingyu mengalah dan mereka kembali menuju ruang latihan, bukannya memarahi para maknae yang sedang melepas penat (Terutama Seungkwan).

Dengan wajah _stoic_ nya, Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu utama dorm, membukanya dan berjalan keluar. Tentu saja kembali menuju ruang latihan.

Lelaki kelahiran tahun 1996 itu berjalan lunglai. Ia lelah, dan ia membutuhkan tempat yang sunyi. Kenapa Mingyu tidak mengerti, sih? Lagipula, jika mereka hanya berdua didalam ruang latihan, mereka bisa lebih bebas melakukan apapun tanpa gangguan member lain.

Bukan, bukan Wonwoo merasa terganggu dengan member lain. Hanya saja ketika moodnya sedang jelek, setiap teriakan yang Chan keluarkan, setiap kali Hansol bernyanyi, setiap kali Seungcheol _flirting_ dengan Jihoon, dan setiap kali Minghao bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja, semua hal itu membuatnya menjadi tambah _buruk_. Ia selalu saja ingin memukul setiap orang yang ia rasa mengganggunya. (Dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk memukul Minghao)

"Hyung!" Wonwoo berhenti, mendengar teriakan Mingyu dan ia membalikkan badannya. Menemukan lelaki yang lebih muda sedang terengah-engah mengejarnya.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Mingyu bertanya, ia menumpu kedua tangannya pada lutut.

"Kau kan mau beristirahat di dorm." Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya, kembali berjalan menuju ruang latihan.

Mingyu mengikuti jejak hyung tersayangnya itu, sejak pertengahan latihan, ia sudah menyadari mood kekasihnya itu menurun—entah karena apa. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti kemana Wonwoo pergi, walaupun ia tahu hyungnya itu pergi menuju ruang latihan.

Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan penuh kaca, Wonwoo berjalan menuju salah satu sudut, ia melepas sepatu olahraga dan _beanie_ yang ia gunakan, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Menutup kedua matanya dan, sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tidur.

Tetapi gagal. Tentu saja. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan tenang jika Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pipinya?

Wonwoo mengerang pelan, menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya secara kasar.

"Hyung, apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat sangat _buruk_." Wonwoo menggeleng, memeluk Mingyu—yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, dengan sangat erat.

"Ayolah~ Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu~" Mingyu mengangkat wajah lelaki yang lebih tua, memposisikan Wonwoo seperti saat mereka di dorm tadi. Well _, for your information_ , Wonwoo sangat menyukai posisi ini.

Dan mulailah Wonwoo bercerita, bagaimana _mood_ nya turun drastis karena Soonyoung terus mengomentari gerakan _dance_ nya. Lelaki dengan marga Jeon itu merasa kesal saat sang _performance leader_ menyuruhnya mengulang beberapa gerakan seorang diri, diruangan lain, dan hanya Soonyoung yang melihatnya. Mingyu mengangguk, ia ingat saat Soonyoung-hyung memanggil Wonwoo dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk beristirahat. Mingyu saat itu sudah mengangkat tangannya—siap menggantikan hukuman Wonwoo, tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak saat seorang Kwon Soonyoung menatapnya dingin dan berkata _Tidak_.

"Tapi hasilnya bagus, kan?Hyung lebih menghafal hal-hal kecil dibandingkan yang lain. Itu tandanya Soonyoung hyung mau kau menjadi lebih baik." Mingyu menanggapi, ia mengusap surai Wonwoo yang sangat lembut—menurutnya. Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, membuat Mingyu tertawa gemas.

"Tapi aku tidak suka bagaimana ekspresi _galak_ Soonyoung saat ia memperhatikan gerakanku! Itu lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan saat Seungcheol-hyung memarahi kenakalan _maknaes_." Wonwoo berbicara dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan. Merasa bahwa hal tersebut bisa sedikit menghilangkan _mood_ buruknya.

"Well, Minghao pikir bahwa wajah Soonyoung hyung saat mengamati gerakan sama menyeramkannya dengan wajahmu saat _bad-mood_." Dan tepat saat itu, Wonwoo melebarkan matanya.

"Benarkan? Tapi dia selalu berta—"

"Karena dia ingin memastikan keadanmu, Wonwoo-hyungieku sayang~ Semua member khawatir padamu sesaat kau keluar dari ruangan ini bersama Soonyoung hyung. Semuanya tahu apa yang akan Soonyoung-hyung lakukan. Dan kau kembali datang dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan."

"Apa sebegitu menyeramkannya?" Wonwoo bertanya, ia menatap Mingyu dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak juga, sih. Kau tetap imut dimataku, kok." Mingyu tersenyum _genit_ , Wonwoo memukul dada lelaki itu dan tertawa keras.

"Hey! Kau tertawa!" Mingyu berteriak, Wonwoo bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap Mingyu.

"Dasar gombal!" Wonwoo membuat ekspresi aneh, Mingyu tertawa setelahnya. Ia memeluk Wonwoo dan mengajaknya berguling menuju sudut yang lain. Menghujani wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kecupan.

"Kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku memasang wajah menyeramkanku—cukup Soonyoung saja. Ayo pulang, aku merasa bersalah pada yang lain." Wonwoo berbicara sesaat mereka sampai di sudut yang lain.

"Hm-mh. Tapi kau bisa meminta maaf nanti." Mingyu mengecup bibirnya, membuat Wonwoo memukul kembali dada bidangnya _sedikit lebih_ keras.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau bosan dengan tempat ini." Wonwoo bertanya penasaran.

"Nah, aku suka tempat ini. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan lebih banyak. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang pada Seungcheol-hyung kalau kita akan berlatih beberapa gerakan." Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu setelahnya. Ia tahu hal ini, Mingyu adalah kekasih paling pengertian sejagat raya. Ingatkan ia untuk membelikan ice cream cokelat kesukaan Mingyu saat pulang nanti, ya!

A/N: Aduuuuh maaf kalo ceritanya aneh;; well, aku gak terlalu planning mau nulis chapter ini—yang malah paling panjang tapi paling absurd TT. Yaudah deh, gapapa, aku minta komentarnya, ya~ Kalau diizinkan, nanti aku bikin lagi deh chapter meanie yang lebih baik~ TT


	5. Junhui x Minghao

"Video Game"  
JunhuixMinghao

 _Jadi, apa Minghao benar-benar marah pada Jun?_

"Jun-hyung curang!" Jun tertawa dan melempar _joystick_ miliknya sembarang arah ketika Minghao memberinya pukulan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aku kalah lagi! Jun-hyung curaaaang!" Jun mulai gemas dengan kelakuan Minghao dan ia mengambil kedua tangan lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Hey hey, mungkin kau saja yang payah." Jun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, Minghao semakin memajukan bibirnya. Merasa kesal karena Jun selalu menjadi pemenang dalam _game_ yang mereka mainkan.

"Aku tidak payah!" Minghao menjawab, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Jun dan memasang ekspresi kesal sebisa mungkin.

"Aku kalah karena hyung—ugh!" Minghao menggantung ucapannya, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua menatapnya. Minghao yang merasa wajahnya memerah segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

Jung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Minghao dan mengambil _joystick_ yang tadi ia lempar. Mengatur beberapa hal pada _game_ yang ada dan memberikan _Joystick_ miliknya pada Minghao yang masih dalam _mode_ marah.

"Mau ku ajari?" Jun memberi tawaran. Minghao diam dan tetap tidak mau melihat wajah Jun.

"Minghao-ya~" Jun memanggilnya, tetapi Minghao tidak menggubrisnya. Ia memilih memperhatikan hal lain di sekitarnya. Tidak untuk Jun.

"Aigoo, aku berjanji kau akan menang kali ini." Jun mencubit hidung Minghao. Lelaki yang lebih muda tetap diam, menggumamkan kata _"Kau pasti bohong"_ padanya.

Minghao benar-benar kesal dengan _hyung_ nya yang satu ini. Mereka sudah bermain beberapa kali dan Jun selalu keluar sebagai pemenang. Dan Minghao tidak menyukai cara Jun mengalahkannya.

"Hey Minghao-sayang. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Jun menusuk-nusuk pipi Minghao lembut dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang serius—Jun bersumpah, tatapan ini sangat lucu dan ia bisa pingsan sekarang juga

"Hyung berjanji tidak akan menggangguku?"

"Aku berjanji." Jun mengangguk mantap, menatap wajah Minghao yang tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Hyung berjanji tidak akan tertawa jika _mobil balapku_ menabrak pagar?"

"Yep."

"Hyung berjanji tidak akan menggunakan trik?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hyung berjanji tidak akan menyenggolku?"

"Iya, aku berjanji."

"Hyung berjanji tidak akan—tidak akan—" Wajah Minghao kembali memerah mengingat yang satu ini, Jun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu minghao melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hyungberjanjitidakakanmenciumkuketikaakumendekatigaris _finish_?" Minghao berucap dengan sangat-sangat cepat. Tapi Jun tetap saja Jun, ia berhasil menangkap semua perkataan Minghao dan tersenyum _playful_ setelahnya.

"Janji tidak ya~" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan _joystick_ nya dihadapan wajah Minghao yang masih memerah.

"Cepat berjanji!" Minghao mengambil _joystick_ milik Jun dan berucap dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mencium pipimu yang gembul itu." Jun menjawab, Minghao mengerang keras.

"Tapi hyung berjanji aku akan memenangkan _game_ ini!"

"Tapi aku tidak berjanji akan berhenti mencium-mu~" Jun mencubit pipi tembam Minghao, merasa tidak tahan melihat lelaki yang lebih muda melakukan _aegyo_ —tanpa sadar.

"Ugh! Dasar hyung menyebalkan!" Minghao memberinya satu pukulan _cukup keras_ dan berjalan meninggalkan Jun—sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki kurusnya. Jun tertawa keras, ia bangkit dan mencoba mengejar kekasihnya.

Apa Minghao benar-benar marah padanya?


	6. Jisoo x Junghan

"Mommy Junghan?"  
JisooxJunghan

 _ **Jisoo, dan cubitan sayang dari Junghan-nya**_

"Sudah kubilang film ini membosankan." Jisoo menoleh kesisi kanan, memperhatikan Junghan yang memasang wajah bosan. Jisoo tersenyum lembut, mencubit hidung mancung Junghan setelahnya.

"Mau menggantinya dengan film lain?" Junghan memberikan gelengan pada tawaran kekasihnya, lelaki dengan wajah cantik itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat Jisoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Mau kemana?" Jisoo memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki yang lainnya.

"Mengecek suhu tubuh Jihoon." Junghan menjawab, Jisoo mengangguk mengerti dan bergerak untuk mematikan laptop berwarna putih miliknya, lalu menyusul Junghan menuju kamar sang _leader_ setelahnya.

Jisoo membuka secara perlahan pintu kamar dimana kekasihnya berada, ia bisa melihat Junghan sedang meletakkan lap kompres pada kening Jihoon—sang produser tertidur lelap. Ia melangkah dengan lembut, mencoba tidak mengganggu _bandmate_ nya yang sedang sakit. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Junghan dan menyadari bahwa Seungcheol tidak ada disamping Jihoon.

"Kemana Seungcheol hyung?" Jisoo bertanya dengan nada berbisik. Junghan terkesiap dan mengelus dadanya.

"Ugh, kau mengagetkan ku!" Junghan berbalik, memberikan cubitan _manis_ pada perut Jisoo—dan sang _gentleman_ itu mengaduh cukup keras.

"Jangan berteriak dan Seungcheol sedang ke kamar mandi." Junghan kembali menghadap Jihoon, ia menatap salah satu adik kesayangannya itu. Jisoo mengangguk dan membisikkan kata maaf.

"Kenapa Jihoon nakal sekali, sih?" Junghan membuka suara setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyapa.

"Huh?" Jisoo bertanya, lelaki dengan surai cokelat itu memposisikan dirinya disebelah kanan Junghan, mendudukkan bokongnya pada lantai yang dingin.

"Sudah kubilang menatap layar komputer semalam suntuk itu tidak baik, tetapi tetap saja anak ini melakukannya. Belum lagi pergi ke studio tanpa menggunakan mantel, sudah tahu udara diluar semakin dingin! Kenapa susah sekali diberi ta—"

"Jung." Jisoo memotong omelan Junghan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, kekasih dari Hong Jisoo itu menoleh, menatap Jisoo yang kini sedang tersenyum genit.

"Kau seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya." Jisoo berucap, membuat Junghan kembali memberinya cubitan _sedikit lebih manis_ pada perutnya.

"Ya! Kenapa mencubitku?!" Jisoo mengerang kesakitan, ugh, Junghan hobi sekali memberinya _cubitan sayang_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Dan kau seperti seorang lelaki genit yang sedang menggoda ibu-ibu." Junghan mendelik, lebih memilih mengganti lap kompres Jihoon daripada meladeni kekasihnya lebih jauh.

Jisoo hanya tertawa pelan, memeluk kekasih cantiknya setelah lap kompres Jihoon terganti. Junghan mengambil salah satu tangan Jisoo dan menggenggamnya erat, yang mana diterima sangat baik oleh lelaki yang lebih muda. Jisoo mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya Junghan.

"Ehm, bukannya ingin mengganggu, tapi aku ingin kembali tidur." Keduanya segera melepaskan pelukan, menatap horor kearah pintu kamar. Dan setelah melihat siapa yang datang, Junghan—dengan cepat, mengambil boneka _piglet_ milik Jihoon dan melemparnya kearah Seungcheol—yang mana ditangkap dengan tepat oleh sang _leader_.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jihoon." Seungcheol berjalan memasuki kamar, menyimpan satu gelas air mineral di nakas sebelah ranjang.

"Oh, dan aku sudah siapkan semua kasur di ruang tengah, pastikan semua anak-anak tidur sebelum jam sepuluh, aku akan tidur disini malam ini." Seungcheol berucap sembari kembali pada ranjangnya. Junghan memutar bola matanya dan Jisoo tertawa.

" Tentu saja kau akan tidur disini." Junghan menjawab dengan nada mengejek, menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk keluar dari kamar tidur itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengganti lap kompresnya, hyung." Jisoo mengingatkan sang _leader_ , Seungcheol mengangguk dan mengangkat satu jempol.

"Bisa kau panggil Chan dan _China Line_? Kurasa waktu belajar mereka sudah cukup." Junghan berkata sesaat setelah mereka sampai diruang tengah.

"Tentu." Jisoo mengangguk dan mengecup bibir lelaki yang lebih tua. Junghan memukul dada Jisoo setelahnya, berlari secepat kilat menuju pintu utama setelah mengetahui Seokmin dan Soonyoung datang—sebenarnya ia berusaha kabur sebelum Jisoo melihat wajah merahnya.

Jisoo sendiri tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, melihat Junghan yang _tsundere_ adalah salah satu kesukaannya. Lelaki pemain gitar itu berjalan menuju meja belajar dimana Chan dan _China Line_ berada. Memberikan kalimat basa-basi sebelum menyuruh ketiganya untuk segera tidur—yang mana cepat disetujui karena Jisoo sangat baik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah Chan dan Minghao yang hanya beberapa nomor lagi.

Setelah memastikan ketiganya berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Jisoo segera mengerjakan pekerjaan milik Minghao dan Chan. Hanya dengan beberapa menit, lelaki asal Amerika tersebut sudah selesai dengan tugas _adik-adiknya_. Ia kembali menuju ruang tengah dan mendapatkan Junghan sedang mematikan lampu. Menghampiri sang kekasih, ia memberikan _backhug_ pada junghan.

"Jisoo-ah." Junghan berucap dan mendapatkan dehaman sebagai balasannya.

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo belum kembali, dan mereka tidak mengangkat telfonku." Junghan menghela nafas, Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Junghan—agar bisa menghadap wajahnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, mereka sudah besar." Jisoo menggenggam tangan lelaki yang lebih tua menuju _spot_ milik mereka, merebahkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk bantal disebelahnya, mengajak Junghan untuk bergabung.

"Cukup besar bagi seorang Wonwoo yang takut kegelapan?" Junghan bergabung dan kini menatap langit-langit.

"Ia bersama Mingyu, kan?" Jisoo bertanya, Junghan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja. Ayo tidur." Jisoo berusaha meyakinkan Junghan, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Tetap saja—" Dan ucapannya terputus saat mereka berdua mendengar pintu utama terbuka. Menampakkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang masing-masing dari mereka sedang memegang _ice cream_.

"Uh—hai, hyungs." Wonwoo tersenyum canggung sesaat ia memasuki ruang tengah, menemukan Junghan yang sedang memasang wajah galaknya, dan Jisoo yang menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya—mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu agar tidak memarahi Wonwoo.

"Kusarankan kalian untuk cepat menghabiskan _ice cream_ itu dan pergi tidur sebelum aku memberikan _ceramah_ yang panjang." Junghan berkata dan Wonwoo juga Mingyu segera mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur. Jisoo tertawa pelan, ia tahu bagaimana kekasihnya ini sangat memperhatikan member-membernya.

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua, lho." Junghan memeluk Jisoo setelah lelaki yang lebih muda mengejeknya, menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua keatas kasur, dan Junghan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Jisoo.

"Walaupun tua kau tetap mencintaiku, kan." Junghan berucap. Jisoo mengangguk dan mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Hm, aku tetap mencintaimu sekalipun kau sangat galak pada anak-anak kita."

Dan malam itu, Jisoo mendapatkan satu lagi _cubitan sayang_ dari Junghan- _nya._

A/N : Can't help but say sorry, Ugh~ maaf kalo chapter JiHan-nya tidak memuaskan;; Judul sama isi gak nyambung lagi hehehehehe *kabur*


	7. not an update

Sooooo sorry cz this is not an updatexixi

Aku cuma bingung chapter depan aku harus kasih kalian apa/? Is it,

JiCheol x Chan moment,

JiHan x Chan moment,

JunHao x Chan moment,

Soonseok x Chan moment,

Meanie x Chan moment, or

VerKwan x Chan moment.

Nah, gimana kalo aku adain vote, hasil yang paling banyak bakalan aku post _as soon as possible?_ Yang mau vote, silahkan kirim ke PM atau di kotak _review_ ya~ Terimakasih!


	8. Meanie x Chan

"Morning Ice Cream!"  
Meanie x Chan

Bukanlah sebuah hal aneh bila kau melihat _boy group_ SEVENTEEN tidur bertumpuk di ruang tengah. Awalnya mereka memang tidur dengan rapih, berjejer membuat dua barisan—atau terkadang melingkar, dengan bantal dibawah kepala dan selimut diatas tubuh mereka. Tetapi pagi hari sangatlah berbeda dengan malam hari. Kau bisa melihat Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang tidur bersebelahan saat malam, tetapi di paginya, pemandangan seperti kaki panjang Mingyu berada diatas perut Minghao, kepala Soonyoung dibawah tumpukan selimut, atau Chan yang sedang erat memeluk Wonwoo sudahlah biasa.

Untuk pagi ini, si maknae Chan menjadi orang pertama yang membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan hening dan gelapnya dorm mereka. Melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Wonwoo, Chan dengan hati-hati—berusaha tidak menginjak badan tengkurap Hansol, berjalan menuju jendela besar dan membuka semua tirai yang ada, membuat seluruh ruang tengah menjadi terang. Ia meregangkan otot-otot dalam tubuhnya, melakukan sedikit gerakan senam sembari melihat pemandangan kota yang ada didepannya.

Selesai dengan senam singkatnya, Chan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan gigi dan mencuci muka, lelaki berambut hitam itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan berlenggang menuju dapur setelahnya—tidak lupa untuk menendang _pelan_ kaki Seungkwan saat melewati ruang tengah yang mana sang main vokal mengerang setelahnya, Chan hanya tertawa senang.

Membuka lemari pendingin dan hanya mendapatkan beberapa kotak susu berbagai rasa, sang maknae memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku bosan minum susu~" Ia berucap manja pada kulkas didepannya, tetapi berakhir dengan mengambil satu kotak susu strawberry karena hey, dia terlalu malas untuk pergi membeli makanan.

Mengambil satu mug dari tempatnya lalu menuangkan susu berwarna merah muda. Tetapi belum penuh setengahnya, cairan itu berhenti keluar dari kotak dan membuat Chan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Habis?!" Ia mengerang dan mengecek kotak susu itu. Mengetahui susu favoritnya benar-benar habis, ia berteriak pelan—tidak ingin mengganggu para _hyung_. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju pojok ruang, sang maknae melemparkan kotak susu itu pada tempat sampah yang masih kosong—tunggu! Matanya melihat sesuatu! Dengan perlahan, Chan menghampiri kotak setinggi lutut itu, mengambil kembali kotak susu berwarna merah-putih-biru dan matanya seketika membesar.

"SIAPA YANG MEMAKAN ICE CREAM TANPAKU?!" Ia berteriak _sedikit lebih_ kencang kali ini, yang mana membuat beberapa dari _hyung_ nya membuka mata karena terkejut.

"AIGOO—Ada apa?!" Junghan yang segera menghampirinya bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Chan menatap _ibu_ nya itu dan menunjuk tempat sampah, memperlihatkan dua stik ice cream tergeletak.

"Stik ice cream—?" Kini Jisoo yang datang, air mukanya meminta penjelasan lebih dari sang maknae.

"Aku ingin ice cream!" Chan menjawab, Junghan menghela nafas dan menutup kedua matanya—berusaha tidak memarahi Chan karena _oh my gosh_ , _ice cream saat bangun tidur?!_

"Ada apa hyung—" Wonwoo datang setelahnya, menghampiri kerumunan kecil itu dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Belikan adikmu ini ice cream karena aku harus kembali tidur." Junghan menepuk pelan bahu Wonwoo dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah—tidak lupa menyeret Jisoo bersamanya.

"Huh?" Wonwoo menatap heran pada Junghan yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan beberapa detik kemudia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chan.

"Kau yang membeli ice cream semalam!" Junghan berteriak, memberikan alasan mengapa Wonwoo harus membelikan ice cream pada sang maknae.

"Hyung~" Chan memegang tangan Wonwoo dengan wajah memelas, mencoba mengambil hati sang _rapper_.

"Kau ingin apa?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya, ingin memastikan keinginan sang maknae.

"Itu~" Chan menunjukkan hal yang sama pada Wonwoo, berharap _hyung_ nya itu segera mengerti.

"Susu strawberry? Ice cream?" Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya dan Chan mengangguk dengan amat semangat.

"Ayo beli ice cream!"

"APA?!" Wonwoo berteriak, mulutnya terbuka lebar beberapa saat. Bukankah susu strawberry lebih cocok untuk pagi hari?

Chan memasang wajah imut andalannya—wajah imut yang selalu ia gunakan saat meminta sesuatu pada _hyung-hyung_ nya. Ditambah dengan tangan yang menangkup diatas bibir—yang sedikit dimajukan, dan jangan lupa pipi yang digembungkan.

"A—okay, nanti sore kita beli ice cre—"

"Sekarang hyung!" Chan memotong ucapan Wonwoo, yang mana setelahnya lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa geli.

"Ini masih pagi, nanti perutmu sakit. Bagaimana kalau _pancake_ saja?" Wonwoo menggandeng sang maknae menuju ruang tengah, mencoba memberikan penawaran.

"Tapi aku ingin ice cream." Chan menjawab. Kini mereka kembali menuju kasur, tepatnya diantara tubuh Mingyu dan Hansol. Kedua orang tadi duduk berhadapan, dengan wajah Chan yang masih sama—memelas.

"Aku janji akan membelikannya nanti sore, ini masih pagi, Chan." Wonwoo membujuk adik kecilnya itu, lalu mendapat beberapa gelengan setelahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik, menghadap badan raksasa kekasihnya—ehm ya, Mingyu kurang lebih seperti raksasa.

"Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo mengguncan tubuh Mingyu yang masih terlelap. Mengetahui tidak ada respon, lelaki emo tersebut kembali mengguncangnya beberapa kali dan berhasil, Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ini hari libur hyung." Mingyu melayangkan protes, tetapi ia tetap bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ya, ini hari libur dan Chan ingin ice cream." Wonwoo memberikan informasi penting itu dan Mingyu memasang wajah bingung.

"Minta belikan saja pada Seungcheol hyung!" Lelaki tinggi itu hendak kembali tidur jika saja Wonwoo tidak menarik telinganya.

"A-aw! Sakit hyung!" Mingyu mengerang kesakitan lalu mengusap-usap telinga merahnya, memasang wajah kesal pada Chan yang menertawainya.

"Makanya cepat bangun, kita akan membeli ice cream. Se-ka-rang." Wonwoo berucap, yang mana segera mendapat pelukan dari Chan dan karena sangat tiba-tiba—ia jatuh menimpa Mingyu.

Dan lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu mengerang kesakitan lagi. _Well_ , Wonwoo memang kurus tetapi Chan tidak bisa dikatakan _tidak berat_. Mingyu yakin, dua orang itu akan membuat _free day_ nya menjadi _tidak-begitu-free day._

.

.

.

Tiga lelaki berbeda tinggi sedang berjalan santai, menikmati jalanan yang sepi dengan langkah yang ringan. Yang tertinggi berada di sebelah kanan, yang menggunakan _beanie_ berada disebelah kiri yang mana sedang menggenggam tangan dengan yang termuda, berada di tengah.

Mingyu menaruh tangan kirinya pada pundak Chan, berjalan dengan santai berusaha menyamai langkah dua lelaki yang lain. Wonwoo dan Chan sibuk bercerita tentang hal-hal lucu yang terjadi di sekolah sang maknae dan Mingyu hanya menjadi pendengar, terlalu malas—sebenarnya terlalu mengantuk, untuk ikut kedalam percakapan.

Ya, ketiganya sedang menuju sebuah market untuk membeli ice cream keinginan Chan—juga beberapa camilan untuk yang lainnya. Di dorm tadi, Mingyu akhirnya setuju untuk membelikan sang maknae ice cream setelah Wonwoo membisikkan entah-apa-itu. Tidak tau bagaimana, tetapi Mingyu segera bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mukanya.

Dan ketika sampai di market kecil tujuan mereka, Chan segera masuk sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo yang menarik tangan Mingyu. (Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana posisi mereka!.). Melihat Chan yang berlari menuju tempat ice cream dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Wonwoo tertawa gemas.

"Hyung, aku ingin yang ini!" Chan mengangkat sekotak ice cream berukuran besar berisikan tiga pilihan rasa. Mingyu membulatkan mata dan segera membuat bentuk _X_ dengan tangannya, mencoba memberi tahu sang maknae kalau mereka tidak bisa membeli ice cream itu.

"Kenapa~?" Chan bertanya, menghadap Wonwoo berharap hyung yang satu ini akan membelikannya.

"Terlalu banyak untukmu, Chan." Wonwoo memberikan alasannya.

"Tapi—"

"Kecuali kalau kau membaginya untuk yang lain." Lalu Chan memeluk Wonwo, mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku pasti membaginya! Beli yang ini ya? Ya? Mingyu hyung? Ya?" Lelaki yang paling muda melambai-lambaikan kotak ice cream di hadapan Mingyu, yang mana Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak mampu menolak keinginan sang maknae. Lagi pula, kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama mereka tidak makan ice cream bersama.

"Kalau begitu kita beli dua kotak sekalian." Mingyu bergumam dan tentu saja, Chan dengan sigap segera mengambilnya, dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang sedang yang Wonwoo pegang.

Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat Chan meminta izin untuk berkeliling market. Wonwoo menyimpan keranjangnya, menghampiri yang lebih tinggi dan memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa membeli dua ice cream?" Wonwoo bertanya, mengangkat wajahnya menatap mingyu.

"Seperti satu kotak cukup untuk memberi makan yang lainnya." Mingyu berkata sarkatis mengingat saudara-saudaranya di _dorm_ sana.

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" Wonwoo menjinjit, mengecup pipi Mingyu secepat kilat, mengambil kembali keranjang belanjaan mereka, dan berlari menuju Chan. Mencoba kabur sebelum Mingyu meminta yang lainnya.

Wajah Mingyu memerah, mengingat fakta bahwa tadi pertama kalinya Wonwoo memberikan kecupan di tempat terbuka. Dengan air muka yang terlampau cerah, Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan Chan yang sibuk memilih roti. Memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan membisikkan _'aku mencintaimu hyung~'_.

 _Well_ , sebuah bisikan yang dapat Chan dengar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mingyu hyung~" Chan berucap, menggengam dua bungkus roti berperisa strawberry dan meletakkannya didepan pipi, mencoba meniru wajah merona Wonwoo.

Jadilah pagi itu, _mood_ Chan sangat baik, ia menggengam tangan kedua hyungnya dan bernyanyi sepanjang jalan menuju dorm. Oh, jangan lupakan beberapa jeda yang mereka ambil karena Chan tidak tahan untuk tidak menari—selebrasi, katanya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum senang, mereka berjanji, lain kali akan membeli ice cream untuk Chan juga. Mingyu perlu meralat pikirannya. Kedua orang itu membuat free day-nya menjadi freeday yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

A/N: Aku baru sadar banyak banget typo di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maaf bangeeet. Makasih banyak buat yang baca ff ini~ '-')/ (jujur aku gak tau bakal ada yang baca wkwk) Dan yazzz, Meanie dapet banyak vote, jadi aku update chapter ini! Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan dan terlalu pendek yuyuyuyu *pulang kampung*.

Oh by the way, selanjutnya JiCheolxChan loh!


	9. Jicheol x Chan

"Ji, Chan, and Ice Cream"  
Jicheol x Chan

" _Aku hanya menikmati ice creamku!" —Lee Chan._

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Jihoon kalau semua member akan berkumpul seperti ini, mengelilinginya sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil. Semuanya tersenyum sembari menyodorkan barang itu, yang mana dengan sigap langsung Jihoon terima. Tidak pernah terpikirkan, kalau semua member akan memberikannya banyak mangkuk ice cream dipagi ini. Natal masih beberapa hari dan dia sudah mendapatkan hadiah indah ini? Jihoon pasti bermimpi!

Tak mau melihat makanan favoritnya meleleh, Jihoon segera mengambil satu mangkuk yang dibawa Seungcheol tadi. Mangkuk berisikan ice cream cokelat itu membuat Jihoon melompat gembira. Ugh! Betapa baiknya Seungcheol! Dan sesegera mungkin, Jihoon mengambil satu suapan penuh, matanya terpejam merasakan nikmatnya ice cream yang ia makan.

 _Poke. Poke._

"Mh!" Jihoon yang merasakan tusukan pada pipinya menggeleng, lebih memilih menjilat ice cream yang tersisa di sendok.

 _Poke. Poke._

"Berhenti~" Jihoon mengerang, menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lebih cepat. Mencoba mengusir sang pengganggu.

 _"Jihoon-ah. Ayo bangun sayang."_ Jihoon membuka matanya. Maniknya melihat seluruh ruangan, kemana mangkuk ice creamnya?

"Hyung, dimana ice creamku?" Jihoon bertanya pada sang _leader_ , yang mana ditanggapi dengan senyum geli.

"Jadi kau bermimpi memakan ice cream? Pantas saja lidahmu melet-melet." Seungcheol memeluknya membuat alis sang kekasih bertautan heran.

"Mimpi? Aku—aku sedang makan ice cream tadi!" Jihoon melayangkan protesnya.

"Ya, didalam mimpi." Seungcheol mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Jadi, benar-benar mimpi?" Lelaki yang lebih muda menatap Seungcheol, yang mana diberikan anggukan ringan setelahnya. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa terkhianati oleh pikirannya sendiri. Ternyata Jihoon memang bermimpi.

"Sudah, ayo bangun. Demamnya sudah menurun." Sang _leader_ memunggunginya, member sinyal pada yang lebih muda untuk menaikinya.

"Aku bisa jalan hyung." Jihoon menghiraukan punggung Seungcheol, ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu bercat cokelat.

Belum sampai tiga langkah, ia segera memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut keras. Tangannya menggapai tembok mencoba mencari tumpuan sebelum tubuhnya jatuh.

"Ji!" Seungcheol segera menghampiri sang kekasih. Memeluk tubuh kecilnya saat Jihoon terduduk dengan lemas.

Seungcheol melihat Jihoon menyengrit karena pusing yang menyerang, ia mengangkat tubuh sang produser dan menidurkannya kembali.

"Ada apa?" Junghan tiba-tiba membuka pintu, menghampiri Jihoon yang masih berada dalam pelukan Seungcheol.

"Kepalamu sakit?" Junghan bertanya, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari sang adik. Ia lalu menyuruh Seungcheol untuk memberikan sedikit pijatan pada Jihoon sedangkan ia mengambil obat.

Setelah memaksa Jihoon untuk memakan bubur buatannya, Junghan memberikan obat. Ia kembali ke dapur saat mendengar teriakan sang maknae, akhirnya ia menyuruh Seungcheol untuk menjaga Jihoon, dan segera disetujui oleh lelaki itu.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, Seungcheol yang tidak tahan melihatnya segera memberikan kecupan singkat, yang mana membuat Jihoon memukul dadanya pelan. Saat Seungcheol bertanya kenapa wajahnya terlihat masam, Jihoon membuka suara. Bercerita bagaimana hambarnya bubur buatan Junghan, belum lagi obat yang rasanya sangat pahit. Lelaki dengan rambut merah muda itu memegang ujung kaos Seungcheol, berkata bahwa sedikit ice cream cokelat akan menghilangkan wajah masamnya. Tentu saja Seungcheol menolak, mana mungkin ia membiarkan kekasihnya ini terus-terusan sakit? Dan ketika Jihoon melayangkan rayuan yang lainnya, pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan seorang Lee Chan yang sedang membawa semangkuk ice cream. Jihoon yang melihatnya segera membuka matanya sebesar mungkin.

"Ji-hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chan mendekat, melahap satu sendok ice cream sesaat setelah tubuhnya berada disamping ranjang.

Seungcheol menepuk keningnya pelan. Lupa kalau sang maknae baru saja membeli ice cream.

"Aku sehat kok!" Jihoon segera bangkit, mencoba mengusir rasa pusing dikepalanya dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Oh ya?" Chan mengambil satu sendok ice cream yang lain, lalu memasukan kedalam mulutnya dengan air wajah bak seorang bintang iklan—menurut Jihoon. "Junghan hyung bilang kau sedang sakit."

"Duh, aku sudah sembuh. Bagi aku ice creammu, dong." Jihoon menyodorkan kedua tangannya kedepan wajah sang maknae. Yang mana hanya disuguhi pemandangan Chan yang sedang menjilat sendok tadi, bergumam _ice creamnya enak sekali_. Lelaki dengan surai merah muda itu mencoba untuk tidak menggeram.

"Tidak Ji. Ayo istirahat lagi." Seungcheol mendorong pundak sang kekasih, mencoba membaringkannya kembali.

"Hm-mh! Aku ingin ice cream!" Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap duduk. Tapi apa daya, disaat seperti ini tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan tenaga sang leader.

Seungcheol menggeleng, menyuruh sang maknae untuk keluar dan membiarkan hyungnya beristirahat. Menurut, Chan segera keluar dari kamar itu, tidak lupa memperlihatkan wajah senangnya pada Jihoon saat ia melahap kembali ice creamnya. Jihoon yang geram menggertakan giginya. Ia berjanji akan menghabiskan semua ice cream yang Chan beli saat ia bangun nanti—berhubung sekarang matanya memberat, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi tidur saja.

.

.

.

Sudah kenyang mengarungi _dreamland_ nya, Jihoon membuka mata sipitnya, menguap pelan dan tangannya menggerayangi ranjang mencoba mencari Seungcheol. Setelah mendapatkan tangan favoritnya, Jihoon membuka matanya, kristal cokelatnya melihat wajah polos sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur. Ia tertawa geli saat menyadari Seungcheol tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka. Menghalihkan penglihatannya menuju jam dinding, ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi Seungcheol, dan turun dari ranjang setelahnya.

Ternyata obat yang ia makan tadi bekerja dengan baik, pusingnya sudah hilang dan ia berhasil keluar dari kamar kali ini. Kamar mandi menjadi tujuan utamanya, ia membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya, merasakan air dingin menyapa kulitnya membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Kemana orang-orang?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat menyadari _dorm_ ini begitu sepi. Tungkai kakinya bergerak menuju dapur dan mendapat secarik note yang ditempelkan di lemari pendingin.

 _Dorm terlalu membosankan. Hyung malah tidur, padahal Junghan hyung menyuruhmu menjaga Jihoon hyung. Jadi kami pergi ke taman saja. Mungkin pulang sedikit larut, tidak apa-apa kan? JiHan hyungs bersama kami, kok. Selamat beristirahat Coups hyung, cepat sembuh Ji hyung!_

 _Ps: Ada roti strawberry untuk Ji hyung di meja depan._

Jihoon tertawa membacanya. Melihat dari tulisannya yang rapi, ia tahun kalau Hansol kalah bermain gunting-batu-kertas dan harus menulis note untuk Seungcheol. Menempelkan kertas kecil itu pada tempatnya, Jihoon membuka lemari pendingin dengan malas, berharap ada beberapa makanan.

Dan seorang Lee Jihoon tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat satu kotak ice cream didalam _freezer_. Ini pasti milik Chan. Tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya, jari-jari kecilnya menggapai kotak itu, menutup lemari pendingin secara perlahan, dan mengambil satu sendok besar setelahnya.

Tetap memasang senyumannya, sang produser berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menaikan sedikit dagunya berharap seorang Lee Chan melihatnya. Ia ingat betul ekspresi sang maknae yang mengejeknya tadi, dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak melupakan misinya untuk melahap semua ice cream milik Chan. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa berwarna putih, membuka penutup kotak dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat ice cream yang masih tersisa tiga perempatnya lagi.

"Terimakasih untuk ice creamnya!" Setelah berkata demikian entah-pada-siapa, Jihoon mengambil satu sendok ice cream dan melahapnya. Merasakan nyatanya lumeran ice cream yang membuat hatinya senang.

Sendok kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan tanpa menghiraukan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa menghangat, Jihoon sampai pada sendok terakhir ketika pintu utama _dorm_ terbuka. Menampakkan seorang Chan yang membawa bungkusan di masing-masing tangannya.

"KAMI PULA— oh my god." Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa tidak membesar ketika melihat Jihoon yang akan melahap sesendok ice cream. Menjatuhkan bungkusannya, ia segera berlari menuju Jihoon—yang masih belum melahap ice cream terakhirnya.

"Ha-habis?! Kau habiskan hyung?!" Chan menatap horor kearah sang hyung. Yang mana Jihoon hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Yaampun! Lee Jihoon!" Dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa Junghan ada disitu. Ia segera melahap ice cream terakhirnya.

"Ji hyung…" Chan bergumam, menatap kearah wajah memerah Jihoon dan kembali pada kotak ice cream yang sudah habis.

"Apa? Ice cream milikmu sudah habis!" Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chan. Dan setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan sang maknae, disusul dengan tangisan khas miliknya.

Junghan membungkam mulutnya. Ia sudah lelah memarahi Chan yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam, dan melihat Jihoon yang memakan ice cream saat ia sampai di _dorm_ tidak membantu sama sekali. Berjalan menuju kamar sang _leader_ tanpa memperdulikan tangisan sang maknae, ia menutup matanya ketika melihat Seungcheol sedang tidur dengan nyenaknya. Melempar boneka _piglet_ pada Seungcheol, Junghan berucap.

"Choi Seungcheol, coba cek kekasihmu sekarang juga. Setelahnya urusi anak bungsumu. Jangan meminta bantuan karena aku ingin tidur. Terimakasih."

Dan setelahnya, Junghan berjalan menuju kamar yang lain, lagi, tanpa memperdulikan sang maknae.

Seungcheol yang tersadar segera berlari menuju ruang tengah, manik matanya dapat melihat Chan yang masih menangis, Jihoon dengan muka memerah, dan member-membernya yang berdiri mematung di lorong pintu.

"Chan-ah, kau kenapa—" belum sempat menutup mulutnya, Seungcheol menghela nafas. Melihat sang kekasih memegang kotak ice cream yang sudah kosong membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Ia tahu kenapa Junghan terlihat marah.

"Lee Chan, Jihoon, ikut aku." Seungcheol berjalan menuju kamarnya, berharap kedua adiknya itu mengikutinya.

Tapi tidak, Jihoon tetap pada posisinya begitupun dengan Chan.

"Sekarang." Ia berucap kembali dengan nada berbahaya membuat Chan berhenti dari tangisnya. Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap terdiam.

"Apa aku harus menyeret kalian?" Seungcheol sedikit menaikan suaranya, mendengarnya Chan segera bergerak, berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar sang _leader_. Melihat Jihoon yang masih terdiam, Seungcheol memilih untuk menghampiri sang kekasih. Menggenggam dan menarik lengannya, membuat Jihoon sedikit mengerang.

Seungkwan yang melihatnya meringis, ia hanya bisa berharap Seungcheol tidak terlalu marah pada Jihoon dan Chan kali ini.

.

.

.

Hening. Bahkan ketika air mata Chan berhenti mengalir, Seungcheol masih betah menatap kedua orang yang menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu sangat menyeramkan. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dan mata yang melayangkan tatapan tajam membuat kedua orang dihadpannya tidak berani untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?" Seungcheol memulai pertanyaannya. Chan memainkan jarinya bersiap untuk menjawab.

"Ji hyung menghabiskan ice creamku." Jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Dan kenapa kau menghabiskan ice cream Chan?" Kali ini pertanyaan dilayangkan pada Jihoon, yang mana masih menggenggam sendoknya.

Tidak ada jawaban, dan hal itu membuat Seungcheol menghela nafas.

"Lee Jihoon, kenapa kau menghabiskan ice cream Chan?" Seungcheol mengulang pertanyaannya, berharap sang kekasih menjawabnya.

"Chan—Chan mengejekku."Jawaban Jihoon membuat Chan menolehkan kepalanya segera.

"Kapan aku mengejekmu?"

"Tadi, disini, saat kau menjengukku."

"Aku tidak mengejek!"

"Ya, kau mengejek. Memangnya aku tidak tahu?"

"Bagian mana aku mengejekmu, hyung?"

"Kau sengaja memakan ice cream saat aku sedang sakit!"

"Aku hanya menikmati ice creamku!"

"Dan itu mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak mengejek!"

"Ya! Kau mengejek!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengejek!"

"Hah, jangan mengelak! Jelas kau menge—!"

"Diam!" Seungcheol akhirnya berbicara, membuat Jihoon terdiam seketika. Chan hanya menatap Jihoon yang sedang mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau memakan ice cream sebanyak itu? Kau tahu kau sedang sakit." Jihoon terdiam, ia jelas benci Seungcheol yang seperti ini.

"Aku pikir kau cukup dewasa, Ji. Apa kau ingin absen saat latihan besok?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Seungcheol memilih untuk menghadap Chan dan meminta maaf karena Jihoon menghabisi ice cream miliknya, ia juga berpesan untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya, karena memakan ice cream dihadapan Jihoon saat sang produser sedang jatuh sakit bukanlah hal yang baik. Chan meminta maaf pada Jihoon—yang mana hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya, dan Chan keluar dari kamar setelah Seungcheol menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

"Apa menurutmu kau sudah melakukan kesalahan?" Seungcheol kembali bertanya pada Jihoon saat Chan sudah menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menghiraukan pertanyaanku?" Jihoon tetap diam. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sendok yang ia genggam.

"Lee Jihoon. Kau dengar Chan meminta maaf, kenapa kau diam saja?" Lelaki yang lebih muda bahkan seperti tidak bernafas.

"Kalau kau kembali demam, jangan harap aku memelukmu." Tidak ada respon. Entah sendok yang Jihoon genggam lebih penting dari perkataannya, Seungcheol mulai kesal, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Berikan sendoknya." Seungcheol berkata hendak mengambil sendok yang Jihoon genggam. Sang kekasih menyembunyikan sendok itu dibelakang punggunggunya.

"Ji, berikan sendoknya." Seungcheol mengulang ucapannya, berharap Jihoon akan menurutinya.

"Tidak mau." Dan Seungcheol tidak percaya Jihoon akan menolaknya.

"Berikan!"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

"Ti—tidak mau." Satu tetes air mata turun melewati pipinya. Seungcheol yang melihatnya terdiam. Hingga saat Seungcheol memeluknya, Jihoon menangis.

"Ma—maaf. Aku memang salah—" Jihoon berucap dalam tangisnya. Seungcheol menangguk, mencoba memberi tahu kalau Jihoon memang salah.

"Maaf…jangan—jangan marah…"Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa air matanya terus-menerus keluar. Ia bergumam meminta maaf dengan kacau, Seungcheol hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung sang kekasih, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis. Sekarang berikan sendoknya. Aku akan pergi ke dapur dan mengambil obatmu."

Kali ini Jihoon menurut, ia memberikan sendok yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Seungcheol, merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut, ia memilih untuk naik keatas ranjang dan menelungkupkan badannya menunggu Seungcheol kembali.

Jihoon kembali menangis. Ia baru menyadari kesalahannya. Seungcheol benar, seharusnya ia menjadi lebih dewasa. Seungcheol melarangnya memakan ice cream untuk kebaikannya, dan Chan memakan ice cream dengan wajah bahagia seharusnya sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa, mengingat sang maknae memang menyukai makanan dingin itu.

Jihoon bangkit dan mencoba turun dari ranjang sembari memegang kepalanya yang serasa berputar. Tapi Seungcheol yang saat itu kembali langsung menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya dingin, sepertinya si _leader_ Seungcheol belum berubah.

"Meminta maaf." Ucap Jihoon pelan, Seungcheol menggeleng dan menyerahkan satu butir kaplet putih pada Jihoon. Mengerti, ia segera meminum obat itu.

"Besok saja, Chan sudah tidur. Kau juga tidur, suhu badanmu kembali tinggi." Jihoon ingin menolak, tetapi melihat air wajah Seungcheol yang dingin membuatnya enggan untuk membantah. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur, berharap esok cepat datang sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat meminta maaf pada Chan. Memberikan satu kotak ice cream padanya mungkin akan memperbaiki keadaan.

 _"Sweet dream, Ji. Maaf sudah membentakmu."_ Belum sempat membalas, Jihoon merasakan Seungcheol memeluk tubuhnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan Seungcheol. Menikmati hangatnya tubuh sang kekasih sebelum pergi mengarungi alam mimpi.

A/N: Hai. Ampun, 2141w. Asa pendek asa panjang ini gimana ya wkwk. DAAAAN maaf banget maaaaf banget telat update. Telat pake banget banget inimah *cry a lot*. Niat update udah ada dari lama, tapi tugas akhir, ujian semesteran, sama feel buat nulis ilang, bener-bener jadi penghambat. Aku sendiri gak puas sama chapter ini. Panjang sih, tapi feelnya gak dapet, apalagi Jihoon malah berantem ama Chan wkwkwkwk ampuuUuUuuUUun! Malah kepikiran gakan lanjutin story ini ((peluk aku hoshi, peluk aku)) tapi kalo kalian masih mau lanjut, aku coba deh. Semangatin aku makanya:( ((dasar author mblo)) gak deng becanda wkwkwk. Ditunggu komentarnya!^^


	10. Seoksoon x Chan

"SeokSoonChan's Night"

Seoksoon x Chan

"Hyung! Bisakah kalian diam biarkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chan keluar dari kamar sang _leader_ dengan air wajah yang jauh dari kata cerah. Soonyoung, yang memang sedari tadi sudah menunggu, langsung menghampiri maknae kesayangannya. Tangannya memeluk sang maknae saat pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda itu menubruk dadanya. Soonyoung mengelus-elus punggung Chan saat merasakan dadanya basah—pasti Chan menangis lagi.

"Ssh.. sudah jangan menangis lagi, lebih baik kau minum dulu." Soonyoung berucap sembari menuntun yang termuda menuju dapur.

Menyerahkan mug penuh berisi air mineral pada Chan, Soonyoung lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping sang maknae. Ia masih setia mengelus pundak Chan diikuti beberapa kata yang ia pikir dapat menenangkan Chan.

"Hyung." Chan dan Soonyoung langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Seokmin. Chan kembali fokus pada mug yang setengahnya sudah terminum, sedangkan Soonyoung tersenyum pada kekasihnya, dan melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan lelaki tinggi itu untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana Chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Seokmin berbisik saat ia sampai disamping Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menunjuk Chan yang _anteng_ dengan mugnya.

Seokmin yang mengerti keadaan Chan mengambil satu kursi makan dan menempatkannya disebelah Chan. _Main Vocal_ Seventeen itu langsung duduk dan memberikan beberapa tepukan pada kepala Chan.

"Chan." Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh kearash Seokmin, menemukan Hyungnya sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah, lagian kau sudah minta maaf, kan? Kenapa wajahmu masih cemberut huh?" Seokmin menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba untuk terlihat marah, yang mana malah terlihat seperti Angry Bird. Soonyoung yang melihatnya merasa tidak tahan dan langsung tertawa.

"Astaga- hahaha! Wajah macam apa itu- hahaha-"Soonyoung tertawa sembari memegangi perutgembulnya, bahkan matanya hanya tinggal segaris.

"Apa? Wajahku memangnya seperti apa?" Seokmin yang melihat kekasihnya tertawa malah semakin mengerutkan wajahnya, bahkan suaranya berubah menjadi seperti kakek-kakek. Dan Soonyoung, tentu saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Beberapa kali ia memukul paha Chan untuk melampiaskan rasa geli pada perutnya.

"Asataga Kakek Seokmin-! Wajahmu- ahaha- jelek sekaliiii!" Soonyoung menjawab perkataan kekasihnya dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti nenek-nenek. Tangannya bahkan sampai untuk memukul wajah kekasihnya.

Hanyalah seorang Lee Chan, yang duduk diantara mereka, sedang menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian—jangan lupakan eskpresi kebingungannya. Dan sampai saat ia meliha sesuatu dibelakang Soonyoung, matanya sedikit membersar.

"H-hyung…" Cicit sang maknae sembari menatap Soonyong, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mari-menekuk-wajah-sedalam-dalamnya Seokmin, suaranya pun dapat membuat tawa Soonyoung mereda.

"Ada apa~ cucuku~?" Soonyoung membelai kepala Chan sayang, masih mempertahankan perannya sebagai seorang nenek.

"Eung- itu-" Chan berucap gagap, Kali ini Seokmin yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa cucuku~? Wajah nenekmu jelek ya? Istriku kan memang jelek~" Seokmin berkata sembari mencubit sebelah pipi Soonyoung- yang mana dibalas dengan _pout_ kecil dan cubitan _sayang_ dari sang kekasih.

"Uh.. bukan.." Chan menggeleng membuat kedua hyungnya bingung. Lelaki termuda dari ketiganya menunjuk lemari pendingin yang mana berada dibelakang Soonyoung.

"Itu..kecoa..hyung.." Chan berkata dengan pelan, dan dengan begitu, Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya. Tidak butuh waktu satu detik untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung untuk berteriak dan segera berlari menubruk Chan dan Seokmin—memilih berdiri didekat pintu dapur saat matanya menangkan seekor kecoa.

"SEOKMIN MUSNAHKAN MAHLUK ITU!" Soonyoung, dengan muka super panik, menunjuk kearah lemari pendingin—yang kini ada Chan didepannya sedang tertawa. Begitupun Seokmin, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah kekasihnya tadi.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku memusnahkan maknae kita?" Seokmin dan chan masih tertawa dan memegang perut mereka, dan Soonyoung, mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau tahu aku sangat benci kecoa jadi cepat musnahkan binatang ituuu! Aku mau tidur! Jangan tidur didekatku karena kalian menyebalkan!" Dan dengan begitu, Soonyoung meninggalkan dapur sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sedangkan Seokmin dan Chan, yang mana tawanya sudah mulai mereda, segera membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Soonyoung—ketua tim performance itu membuat kursi yang ia duduki terpingkal kebelakang, ngomong-ngomong.

"Soonyoung hyung payah.. masa kecoa saja takut." Chan berbicara sambil terkikik ketika Seokmin mengambil kecoa tersebut dan membuangnya keluar jendela.

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya meloncat-loncat karena sepatunya dihinggapi katak, kan?" Seokmin berkata dan mencuci bersih tangannya. Si termuda tertawa dan menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

"Astaga hyung! Mukanya pasti sangat aneh- hahahaha" Chan terus tertawa sampai ketika Seokmin mengelap tangannya yang basah. Seokmin yang melihat Chan sudah kembali tertawa hanya tersenyum senang, ia menepuk bahu maknae kesayangan mereka dan berkata bahwa mereka harus segera tidur. Chan menurut karena ia sendiri merasa sangat lelah—seharian bermain, menangis, dan menertawai Soonyoung hyung membuat tenaganya terkuras.

Dan ketika ia dan Seokmin hendak menuju ruang tengah, mereka berpapasan dengan Seungcheol yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Chan yang melihat sang _leader_ segera menunduk dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh Seokmin.

"Jangan terlalu ribut. Cepat tidur, besok pagi kita ada latihan." Seungcheol berucap pada Seokmin dengan nada yang teramat tegas—menandakan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang dapat menolak perintahnya. Seokmin mengangguk sembari berkata _'Siap, hyung'_ dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang tengah. Jangan lupakan bajunya yang dipegang erat oleh Chan.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh limat menit, Soonyoung melirik kesebelahnya, melihat Chan dan Seokmin yang sudah tidur dengan pulas. Heol, ia bahkan belum bisa menutup matanya. Ini semua gara-gara Seokmin! Uh- kalau kau bertanya bagaimana mereka akhirnya bisa tidur bersama, begini ceritanya.

Setelah Seokmin dan Chan sampai di ruang tengah, dimana semua member—kecuali JiHan dan JiCheol—sudah terlelap, Soonyoung ternyata belum tidur. Lelaki bermarga Kwon tersebut sedang memainkan PSP baru milik Hansol, dan karena terlalu fokus pada benda dihadapannya, Soonyoung tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Seokmin sudah duduk dihadapannya, juga Chan yang sudah merebahkan badannya disamping Soonyoung.

Seokmin masih betah memperhatikan Soonyoung, tetapi chan yang saat itu ingin tidur, dengan paksa memeluk perut Soonyoung membuat hyungnya melempar PSP—yang mana segera ditangkap Seokmin.

"Astaga! Kalian mengagetkanku!" Soonyoung berbisik agak keras, tidak mau mengganggu member lainnya-lagi.

"Aku mengantuk dan gulingku dipeluk Kwannie hyung." Chan memberikan wajah imut andalannya sembari terus memeluk soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ikut merebahkan badannya.

Seokmin yang baru saja mematikan dan menyimpan PSP milik Hansol segera mematikan lampu ruang tengah saat melihat Soonyoung-nya sudah berbaring sembari dipeluk Chan. Seokmin akhirnya memilih tidur disamping Chan, karena hanya _spot_ itu yang tersisa, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka bertiga. Ketika tangannya hendak mengelus kening Soonyoung, Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih kesal padamu. Jangan sentuh." Soonyoung berucap sebal dan mulutnya mengerucut. Membuat Seokmin semakin gemas dan malah sengaja menyentuh kening Soonyoung.

"Lee Seokmin, hentikan!" Soonyoung menggeser tubuhnya menghindari tangan Seokmin tetapi sialnya, tangan Seokmin masih sampai untuk mengelus keningnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku suka keningmu hyung." Seokmin berucap sembari terus menggapai kening hyungnya. Dan Soonyoung belum menyerah, ia semakin gempar menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tapi aku sedang sebal padamu jadi hentikan ini!" Soonyoung ingin sekali rasanya mencubit tangan Seokmin tapi apa daya-ia dipeluk cukup erat oleh Chan sehingga sulit rasanya untuk memberi hukuman pada Seokmin yang nakal.

"Tidak maaauuu~ Aku suka keni-"

"Hyung! Bisakah kalian diam dan biarkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Chan membuat Seokmin berhenti melakukan kegitannya. Hyung _kuda_ nya itu menyengir dan menarik tangannya dari kening Soonyoung

"Oke oke aku akan diam. Tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku mencium nenekmu ini dulu."

"Apa?! Tidak ma-"

Chup.

Seokmin membungkam bibir nenek Soonyoung dengan kecupan sebelum kekasihnya itu bisa melayangkan protes.

Chan hanya mengehla nafasnya pelan, terlalu lelah untuk memprotes kelakuan Seokmin.

"Selamat malam Chan. Selamat malam Soonieku sayang." Seokmin kembali tidur—setelah sebelumnya bangkit untuk mengecup bibir Soonyoung, lalu menutup matanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Siap mengarungi lautan mimpi.

"Hng! Selamat malam Chan.. Selamat malam.. Seoku.." Balas Soonyoung, yang mana sedang berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya- yang sialnya berdetak sangat, sangat, sangat kencang. Ia bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada yang melihat wajah merahnya saat ini. _Huh, dasar kudaaaa! Kenapa harus bilang pada Chan kalau dia akan menciumku!_ Soonyoung berteriak dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali ia cubit bibir si _kuda liar_ tapi sepertinya menyimpan kegiatan tersebut untuk esok hari bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Akhirnya, saat keadaan disekitarnya hening, Chan bisa kembali tidur tanpa gangguan.

.

.

.

.

YA HALO HEHE.

Ada yang masih inget fiksi ini? ada yang masih inget cerita ini? ada yang masih inget saya? Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

Maaf banget ngilang lama lama like lamaaaAaaAAa sekali. Banyak banget hambatan buat lanjut ff ini kemaren-kemaren tapi TADA! Aku apdet sambil bawain Seoksoon x Chan huhehehe. Ya walaupun asli demi sendok eskrim Jihoon chapter ini kaku banget karena ya- aku baru nulis lagi. Aku bakal nyoba-nyoba nulis lagi soalnya aku gamau ninggalin ff ini sebelum selesai semua otpxchan heheh. Jadi ya maklumin ya (ya gatau juga sebenernya masih ada yang baca apa ngga wkwk sedihT_T)

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya karena udah aku set bakal di update sebelum hari minggu. So, review?


End file.
